


Future Love

by Mefldam



Series: TESAURUS [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko has a sister, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I hope, I'm bored, Inspired by Novel, Kinda, Romantic Comedy, Smut, a visual novel, did this at 3 am, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mefldam/pseuds/Mefldam
Summary: In a modern and advanced world where Atsuko Kagari is the best at piloting GEARS and her parents gone, she comes to the UK to start a new life with more misteries, adventures, comedies, and romance. Read about her first love: Diana Cavendish and how she learns how to deal with it.P.S. - updates when it's time for that
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: TESAURUS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554724
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. United Kingdom

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination shortly. Please be sure you have all your belongings before exit" the voice of the train announcer came into Akko's ears.

"..." Akko is still looking outside. 

**BOOP**

  
"?!" something strikes Akko's cheek. She looks away from the window to see a small hand beside her. Niki. She glances at her sleeping form. She was always a bit of a restless sleeper. The brunette moves her hand back to her side, not as gently as she could have done it. They are almost there, she may as well wake up. She stirs and stretches with a wide yawn, hitting the crimson eyed women in the face again. _That one she must have done on purpose!_

"Oh, hey sis. Looks like I dazed off there...Did you sleep well?" Folding her arms across her chest, Akko sinks back into her seat and mutter under her breath. If the pilot had been asleep, that would have been a rude awakening, so she thinks she's entitled to be a little grumpy

"D'awww, someone's a little cranky pant" as she pants the brunette head she sinks deeper into her seat, her protest gradually devolving into nothing more than a low growl.

"Grr..." The sun shines in her shiny eyes, catching her attention. The sky is ablaze with deep reds and orange as the sun creeps towards its reflections on the glittering ocean. A soft breeze ripples the trees beyond the coast. The coats seem to wave goodbye to them as they race past.

"Doesn't it look like something out of fairy tale?" There's a smile on her lips, but her warm eyes are searching Akko's own. After a moment, she looks down and slinks back into her chair.

"You know, you didn't have to come too... You were already in your first year at CINY, and well...you didn't have to come too."

"That's a relief! I'll just wait for this train to turn around and then I'll take the first flight back to Japan" 

"Ah?! Umm..." her eyes grow wide and bites her lip, trying to keep the worry out of her face. Our dear protagonist can't help but laugh.

"We're starting over here. A new life. There's no way I'd let you do that alone" Relief floods her face as she smiles. "But more importantly, I heard that British college girls are total babes" Nikki's smile stays, but she rolls her eyes.

"You're ridiculous"

"We have arrived at London Station. Please stand clear of the doors"

"Oh, that's our stop! C'mon!" As the two exits the train, the GEAR pilot bombarded with a cacophony of noise. A businessman walks briskly past, talking sternly on his phone, while a nearby mother tries in vain to soothe her screaming child. A group of older women sneaks glances at us and whispers amongst themselves. Every so often they burst into laughter.

Niki eagerly steps off the train and breathes in the cool air "Ah, that's more like it!" She glances back at me and puts her hands on her hips "Hurry up, slowpoke!" struggling with the weight of both of our luggage, Akko topples off the train.

The suitcases fall ungraceful beside the Japanese woman onto the platform. It's a good thing there's nothing fragile in there. Offering to carry both of their bags no longer seems like such a good idea to Akko. 

"Great, Fantastic. Wonderful" took a moment to stretch her burning limbs "You see aunt Ursula yet?"

"Uhm, not yet. When were we supposed to meet her?"

"6:30-ish...It looks like she's running a bit late. Probably Traffic." After a few minutes of scanning, a familiar face appears out of the crowd.

"Aunt Ursula!" her face splits in a wide grin.

"W-el-come to U-ni-te-d King-do-me!" Nikki giggles at Ursula's Japanese

"Hello! My name is Ni-kki---"

"Um, why are you two talking like that?"

"Wh-at do y-ou me-an?"

"Stop"

"Sto-p what Ak-ko-cha-nnnnnn?

"Seriously!" Nikki and Ursula burst out laughing. _There's no way I'm related to these two_. A loud grumble interrupts the homecoming.

"Hehe...sorry" aunt Ursula shrieks with laughter at her younger niece.

"Let's get some food in you," she says and walks to the car

**\-- Home --**

"Welcome home!" Ursula says. This place is the opposite of the coy-yet-cramped apartment that Akko and Nikki expected. Instead, they feel like They've just walked into the cover of a home decor magazine.

"You guys hungry? Dinner should be here soon?" she asks

"Sweet! what are we having?" Nikki ask excitedly

"Well, I figured it'd be good to expose you to some Japanese cuisine!" she grins

"Which is?" Akko ask

"Sushi, of course! 100% bonafide nigirizushi to makizushi!"

"Great I love sushi!" The excited brunette said pumping her fist in the air as Ursula smiles.

"By the way, your things came in a few days ago. I put them in your rooms. Why don't you two go upstairs and start unpacking while I get dinner ready?" the girls both agree and went up.

The hallway upstairs is narrower than the one back at their home, but Ursula's house is not small. Nikki heads into the first room on the right. Akko's room is right beside her, and Ursula's is further down the hall. Even with all the boxes lying around, the room is spacious, It might even be larger than her dorm room at CINY.

She heads over to the wall and rests on the edge of her bed. Thank goodness that the aunt had beds made before they arrived. The crimson eyed GEAR pilot doesn't even remember which holds her linen. _Maybe it's this one?_ She pulls the nearest box towards her and rips open the top. _Just clothes here_. _May as well start putting some of this away though_. Akko just emptied the boxes when her aunt's voice echoes from downstairs.

"HEY GUYS! FOOD'S HERE!"

**\-- AFTER DINNER--**

"Ugh, I'm stuffed..." while Nikki said that, our protagonist eagerly reach for more even after both Nikki and Ursula(Chariot) have put down their chopsticks.

"You weren't kidding about liking sushi..." 

"You should see her at an all-you-can-eat buffet it's like watching a vacuum cleaner if vacuum cleaners could eat" Akko finishes the last piece and heaves a satisfied sigh.

"So what's the verdict on the sushi?" Their aunt asks Akko who has her hand on her stomach and rubs it lazily.

"Hmm...noft bhad"

"Not bad' she says with a mouth full of sushi and rice all over her face" Nikki and the professor seem amused as Akko huffs and brushes away the rice on her face. Ursula leans back in her chair, resting her hands on her lap. 

"So, what was CINY like?" the dialogue going on between the aunt and her older niece

"The usual. Exams, a messy dorm room, a part-time job" 

"And you still managed to save enough money to buy yourself a bike" Nikki jumps in the conversation of the two.

"True. I could have bought it sooner if maintaining a GEAR wasn't such a money sink" Akko huffs and crosses her arms.

"Oh, still using your original GEAR?" aunt Chariot sounds surprised and her eyes slightly widen. Akko nods "Is it giving you trouble? You should probably replace it if it needs that many fixes" Everyone says that, but when you think that Akko spent all that time with her father she just isn't ready to throw those memories away when they can't be replaced.

"I guess, but Dad and I worked on it together. A lot of blood, sweat, and tears went into it and I'm not quite ready to give up on all that hard work" Akko smiles and rubs the back of her neck.

"It's true. Especially that one time when butterfingers here dropped the torch. Remember that? There was _a lot_ of blood--"

" **Nikki!** " Akko shrinks, Nikki smiles sweetly at her cousin.

"What? I'm just backing you up" 

"More like dragging me down" Akko grumbles and pouts. Their aunt just smiles

"I understand. It should be arriving at the academy any day now. All you'll have to do is present the proper ID to claim it" she sais "OH yea, that reminds me.." she continues as she jumps on her feet and grabs something from a nearby table. She returns with a packet of paper, which she hands to Nikki. 

"Here are your transfer paper. They're already filled out and all the docs you need are in there. All you have to do is hand this to the headmaster first thing tomorrow morning" she hands the papers to her

"Okay! Thanks, Aunt" she hugs her

"Here" she hands each of them a SIM card

"I've already added credit to them to start them off" Chariot looks over to Akko. "And you took care of your transfer stuff?" she nods and she continues "Great" 

The brunette pops the new SIm card into her phone. After a moment of waiting, the phone boats up to an empty contact list. She quickly exchanges numbers with Nikki and her aunt. _I can add the rest of my old contacts later_. 

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything" she advises the two girls

"We won't," the older girl said for both of them and so the conversation lulls into a silence.

"Hey, Nikki, we should probably unpack a bit before the jet lag takes over" Akko stands up and stretches her limbs

"Good idea" 

"Don't stay up too late, you two have a full day ahead of you" The two excuses themselves and went upstairs

_Alright, time to unpack._ with that Akko starts to unpack. She manages to put most of her things before she is interrupted.

"You done unpacking yet?" Nikki seems tense. Although there's a small smile on her lips, her brows are furrowed in worry

"Just about. What about you?"

"Almost, but what do you think about the whole uniform thing?" she shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"It'll be a nice change. And we won't have to worry about mismatched socks or anything like that" Akko went and ruffled her hair and Nikki giggles

"That's something that happens to you" she laughs "And I almost forgot! What kind of uniform do you have to wear? I mean you are going to Luna Nova Academy" Akko just blinks and shrugs

"The dress code says something about distinguishing the students in the pilot program from the rest of the student body. The pilots wear teal markings to indicate their program" She explains with some gestures to her little cousin.

"You transferred directly into their pilot program, right?"

"Yup"

"I heard that the program is hard" she hums " but I never doubted you! Hope you are ready to kick some butt!" she gives Akko some confidence through her smile

"Thanks" the clock on the nightstand flashes 11:00 PM

"I think it's time to go to bed" the pilot GEAR starts to wave off her cousin

"Already?" Akko gently herds her out of the room as Nikki protests continue, She pouts but only mumbles something incoherent and turns towards her room. 

"Good night" 

"Night" 

Akko returns to her mess of boxes and tries to organize them into something like a neat pile. As she reaches the last box a picture falls on the ground with a loud clatter. Her heart tightens in her chest and she snatches to inspect it for any fractures. Luckily, it's unharmed. She runs her finger over their smiling faces: her, Nikki, Mom, Dad. They were at the fair and Nikki wanted to ride the roller coaster. Akko and her mother argued over something stupid before the picture was taken, but you could never tell that. Her mother always looked so poised and together. She places the picture next to her computer as she tries to ignore the lump in her throat.

Her father was tall with brown hair put in a slightly spiky style, he has green eyes and a big smile on his face. His hands were on Akko's shoulder and his wife's, her mother has deep blue hair her eyes were closed but the color of them was crimson something that both girls inherit from her, in front of them were Akko and Nikki who clutches her sister’s arm and holds the peace sign and a big smiley face.

Laying in her bed with her eyes closed he thoughts refuse to be quiet, but eventually, the jet lag came and Akko fell asleep.


	2. Luna Nova Academy

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"What...?" Akko's sleepy voice can be heard, Soft sunlight filters through her window, warming her cheek up. The distant melody of birdsong is nearly drowned by the annoying blare of the alarm, rolling away from the window the brunette catches a glance at the clock 7:30.

"That can't be right, can it?" a rhetorical question. She smashes the 'snooze button and was rewarded with blissful silence. Five more minutes it all she wants to be ready to face the world.

**BEEP BEEP**

_That wasn't even five minutes. Why do you hate me, clock?_

Mustering willpower and determination, Akko heaves herself out of the warm bed. Morning and the pilot never really seen eye-to-eye as she stumbles around the room like a zombie. She automatically throws her things into the bag with the hope that she gotten everything. _I think I have if I haven't I guess I'll find at school._

Finishing dressing in jeans and a t-shirt she is about to go downstairs when she noticed the dark uniform laying on her chair. Sighing she slips into the uniform. While she can't remember when was the last time she needed a tie or a suit jacket or even slacks, as life comes back to her she grabs the bag and heads downstairs.

Stifling a yawn, she saunters into the kitchen to see her sister at the table nibbling on some toast. Nikki sees her and her face lights up "Good you are up! I was just about to get you"

"Well I'm" she yawns "here" she finishes

"I made toast, want some?" Nikki questions Akko.

"Mhm," she sits down at the table when the other brunette girl laughs.

"It's in the toaster, go get it yourself" Grumbling, Akko picks up the toast and takes a bite. 

"No Aunt Ursula?" 

"She already left for work" she acknowledges Akko

"Mm," the Japanese hums enjoying the silence when Nikki sidles up to her only sister wearing a playful grin. Nikki is in her white and plaid skirt, she does a little twirl and looks expectantly at Akko.

"Soo?" Akko crosses her arms and scowls 

"What?" she asks concerned

"No," the older girl says plain

"No?" 

"No, that won't work" 

"What's wrong?" Nikki asks and gasps. _This is fun._ Worry furrows her brow as Nikki starts fidgeting her uniform.

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to figure out the best way to bring my Gear to your school" Akko shrugs and Nikki raises her brow in question. "Well, how else am I going to keep all the boy _or_ girls away from you?" Nikki giggles, and a soft pink tinges her cheeks. 

"You're being ridiculous" 

"I'm even considering writing you school a strongly worded letter" 

"Oh no, let it not come to that" Akko's sister gets in her role and plays along with her sister. Akko smiles, but you can see the worry in her crimson eyes.

"I'll be fine" her younger sibling assures her. 

"You're right" but as an older sister, the brunette's instincts are to protect Nikki, even if she doesn't need that much protection anymore. They finish the meal in silence, with Nikki shooting hurried glances in Akko's way. The GEAR pilot wolfs down her food and gathers her stuff to meet Nikki at the door. 

"How are you going to get to the Academy?"

"Well obviously, my motorcycle." Akko raises a brow at her

"Oh, you don't need a permit then? I remember you were worried about that" Confusion can be heard from the younger siblings' tone. _Permit? I completely forgot! I'm sure that there would be a visiting parking lot..if I would get a spot._ But that didn't stop her from going with the bike, it should be that hard for Akko to get some form of the parking lot.

"Yeah...I'll take my bike"

"Of course, I forgot how much you cried when it was taken for shipping" she smirks at her sister.

"Very funny... Now I might not offer you a ride"

"I would still pass that. Still, need to figure how to navigate around London sometimes" 

"Whatever you say Nikki" she heads towards the bus stop and waves goodbye. 

"Good luck on your first day!" 

"You too!" After parting with Nikki, Akko makes her way into the garage. She can't believe she even considered the bus a possibility when her baby is waiting for her. Her heart pounds in anticipation as the garage door opens and bathes her pride and joy in a halo of soft light. The way the sun sparkles off the polished metal nearly bring Akko in tears. The pilot tenderly caresses the bike's smooth curves. They've been apart for so long, but now, they are finally reunited.

**HUP**

Vaulting from the back of the bike, she drops onto its seat with a soft thud. Her hands settle on the handles, as Akko goes through the nuances of preparation, the pilot gets the feeling she is forgetting something important...something that will protect her brain from becoming pavement pizza

_The ladies will already know I'm a badass on my bike alone, but my helmet covering my face adds a flavor of mystery, which chicks dig. They'll want to know:'whose that sexy girl on that sexy bike?' And then I take off my helmet and flash them my winning smile, the only thing I'll need to worry is catching them as they swoon._

As the helmet slips over Akko's head, her vision momentarily darkens. Then the HUD illuminates her visor with digital scrolling text and numbers, sharing more information and applications than she needs. The driver turns the key in the ignition. The roar of the motor sends a shiver down her spine. She revs the bike several times, enjoying the sound, before driving into the street

Akko takes full advantage of her helmet's capabilities. With a glance, the driver can see how fast her vehicle is going and how fast the vehicles surrounding her are going. There's even a feature that will alert Akko if she is in danger of being hit. As the speakers are embedded on the inside of the helmet, right to Akko's ears, it provides optimal acoustics for music.

The spotlight is green. Perfect. Hopefully, it stays like that. _Stay green, stay green, stay greenstaygreestaygreen. NO! YELLOW. I can make it._

Akko almost makes it just a little more and--

"Kya~"

"Woah!" a flash of platinum blonde hair came into Akko's vision. Swearing to the side, she narrowly avoids hitting the girl.

"Oof!" she topples backward onto the ground as her belongings scattered across a good portion of the crossing. She blinks up at the brunette girl in a daze, but that is quickly replaced with the scariest looking face the Japanese have ever seen.

_Uh-oh_

"Are you okay--" the heat of that glare could melt the helmet on Akko's head. She takes the helmet off and tries again.

"Are you okay? Here, let me help." She extends her hand toward her, but the girl swats it away.

"Don't touch me!" she takes several deep breaths, then heaves herself unsteadily to her feet and once the girl founds her footing, she dusts off her uniform. Suddenly she whirls on Akko.

"Are you blind? You could have killed me!"

"I'm really--" 

"What were you thinking?!" she gestures to her books strewn across the road. "Look! Look at what you've done!" _That's not a pretty sight_

The blonde runs her hand through her hair in growing frustration. Whenever Akko tries to apologize, she just interrupts her with another verbal beating. Taking a deep breath and stoops to pick up her things, that will take forever for her to gather all the stuff. The guilty driver wheels her bike to the side of the road and tries to hell the angry blonde, but whenever she picks something up the other girl snatches it out of her hand

Akko needs to get her attention so she can make things right, Akko picks up a book and before the blonde can snatch it back, she offers it to the girl.

"Huh?" her gaze flicks back and forth from the brunette to the book, her eyes narrowing the longer she does so.

"Why are you still here? Haven't you cause enough trouble?" with that she steals the book from Akko's hand

"Look, I'm sorry" the girl folds her arms, the fire easing in her ocean blue eyes. "So, can I help you?" she just shrugs and drops the book that this protagonist returned into her back.

"Do whichever thou require" 

I think that is a way of saying yes. Jumping right into gathering her fallen items the two finish not long before they start. They heiress look in the bag.

"That looks like everything" an uncomfortable silence falls between the girls, the heiress gazes down at her feet for a moment. The previous hostility is gone. The girl is still looking annoyed but not in the 'I'm about to bludgeon her to death with her books and dump the brunette body in the swear' kind of way.

"Thanks... I guess. Even if this was all your fault" Akko rubs the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"No problemo. And again, I am sorry for all of this"

"I'm going to be late if I proceed to stand to prattle with a stranger. Goodbye" the girl shoulders past Akoo and marches away at a brisk pace. Akko soon loses her as she turns the corner. 

_That was something_. Akko sighs. She heads back to her bike, confident that she did the right thing. After a fairly short trip, she arrives at the academy, and search for a parking spot. And to her dismay, every spot in the vast parking lot is taken by some form of vehicle. Everyone else drove to school as she did. Furthermore, it seems like there's a vehicle for every student. Akko is just about to give up when she spots it. A single free spot. She pulls in, hops off and glances back the way she came.

Akko pulls up a map of the campus on her phone. Luckily, the routes are easy to follow and she'd soon standing before the auditorium. _Thank God for the technology_. Taking a deep to steel her nerves, she firmly pushes open the doors to the auditorium. After a quick scan of the room, she selects a seat near the back. She can tell this is a first-year introductory class based on how spread out the students are and how quiet the room is.

Taking intro classes again sucks for Akko. The elective from CINY did not 'encompass the full scope of course material'. A hush blankets the auditorium as a man strides the front of the room.

"Good morning. This is piloting 101. Is everyone where you are supposed to be?" the professor waits patiently as a handful of students shuffle towards the nearest exit. Akko yawns and watches them leave with disinterest. He drags a webpage from his tablet onto the screen behind him. Because this is boring Akko closes her eyes and slips into the dream realm.

A worried tone wakes her up "Are you sure exams are this Friday? That only gives us two days to find a team..." it was a male voice. Soft snickers fill the room. The student visibly shrinks from all of the eyes now focused on him. 

"Yes I am very sure of this." the professor explains.

"But what about those of us who didn't know about the qualifier ahead of tome? What do we do?" 

"I suggest you get to work finding yourself a team. Any other questions?" the students scowls but shakes his head.

"Let's get started then"

**\--After class--**

A thunder of chairs scrapes along the floor as students file out of the class. Those who remain chat animatedly in small groups. Yawning, the Japanese waits for the crown in front of the door to thin before making her way out of the room. Once she's by the door, a snippet of a nearby conversation catches her attention. 

"Hey, Did you see what they brought into the hangar today" is the question of a male student

"That thing? I'll be amazed if it still is working" The two laugh loudly. Akko has a feeling she knows what they are talking about. As she hurries out of the classroom, she checks her phone to see an email. She eagerly read through the mail, it's a note letting the brunette know that her GEAR has been registered and she has access to the hangar. Well, at least now she knows where she is going. With the help of the map, she scans her ID and walks in.

She follows a long hallway, which leads into a grand space filled with towering GEARs. Every one of them is sleek, refined and updated with the latest model od accessories and weapons. Looks like the world wasn't kidding when they said British and Japan are the leaders in mecha technology. She walks down until...she is reunited with Shiny Chariot. Making her way through the other students can't contain their laughs.

"The other guys might laugh at you GEAR, but I sense that it's different," a girl behind Akko says "Spirit. Something that makes it stand out amongst the other. This is truly special indeed." Akko hadn't noticed the girl beside her. Her arms are folded and she's nodding with closed eyes as if she's saying something truly deep and meaningful.

"Damn right. I think the other guys are just scared" after that silence falls only to be break by Akko again. "Uh, do you need something?" 

"Oh, right!" she seems almost surprised as if he'd forgotten why she came here. "The names Amanda. Amanda O'Neill. Pleased to meetcha" She thrusts her hands out in greeting, grinning from ear to ear. Akko cautiously shakes her hand. 

"Uh, hi, I'm Atsuko Kagari, but call me Akko" 

"You're a second-year pilot too, right?"

"Yeah. How did you--"

"Not that many students transfer during the second year, you know? You're the talk of the Pilot's Lounge! A mysterious, foreign transfer student" that would explain the interest around her GEAR. "And I deduced that _you_ are this transfer student" 

_I wonder what gave it away_. Akko rolls her eyes. "I've got to say...I thought you'd be taller" She starts comparing their heights with her hand and is a bit disappointed to find that they are about the same height. _And what did he expect? To look like Shiny Chariot_? _Well, I kinda am since she is my Aunt, huh, weird. Too bad, she stopped being a pilot._ "Anyway, you are new here, which means you're not part of a team yet, right?" with that Akko is certain of what she is going to say next.

"Well, it just so happens that my team is lacking that oh so vital fourth member we need to be able to compete" _Bullseye_. She looks at Akko full with hope, then she leans close...a little to close. _Personal space, woman!_

"You see where I am going with this. You should join my team because we're awesome" Akko brings her hand to her ching and considers her option.

"Sure, why not?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about, gurl!" excitement brightens her face. "Come one, our lounge is that way" she points the finger behind her "I'll introduce you to the team" with that the two are making their way down the hall. "Now...where should I start? Oh right, so there's this girl--" Amanda talks the entire way to the lounge. She's constantly interrupting herself and going off on tangents. They navigate the tunnels and eventually, reach the exit. Amanda opens the door through with a small flourish.

The lounge is filled with groups of pilots. Well, we guess everyone is catching with their team. Amanda squeezes between the groups and Akko follows her towards the back of the room. She pauses in front of two girls. The one with dark hair huffs when she sees Amanda and continues to inspect her nails while the other one is reading a book cut off with the world. Amanda motions toward the dark-haired girl.

"This is Hannah. She's the most spoiled person on this team, besides Diana right there" She glances at the blonde, who isn't paying the slightest bit of attention to us. Hannah scowls.

"That is not true, you dunce!" she hits Amanda in the arm.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Akko" the brunette smiles but Hannah returned her attention to her nails and phone again making Akko roll her eyes. This will be tough.

Amanda turns towards the blonde with green tea highlights. "Hey, snap out from your book" her gaze shifts to her and Amanda's smile falters. "Don't give me that look. I'd like to meet someone" Diana frowns and closes her book. "So this is Diana" Something about that scowl seems familiar to Akko, and that hair too-- _Oh no_.

"You.."

"Look, about earlier, I really am sorry--

"Forget it." she waves her hand dismissively

"But I don't want there to be any hard feelings--" she stares at Akko and crosses her arms as if daring her to defy the blonde again

"I told you to forget it." Amanda glances back and forth between us in disbelief that Diana has friends.

"Gurl, why didn't you tell me you two are friends?"

"Well, actually--"

"Shut up!" Akko instinctively pauses. Who knew a girl so petite could be so terrifying. She glares at Amanda who just looks at her with a bored expression. 

"What?" Diana rolls her eyes. 

"She and I are _not_ friends" 

"Um, okay. So, as I said, this is Diana, and this is..." Amanda pauses.

"Akko" 

"Right," the fiery red-haired girl nods and so does Diana. "Sooooo?" Diana shrugs 

"It's not like we have much of a choice anyway"

"Sweet! You are on the team, gurl!"

"Thanks, I think" Akko tilts her head sideways.

"So, you're probably wondering why we need another member" _Actually I hadn't, but now that he mentioned it._

"Yeah, kind of"

"Basically, Diana and I were a part of this super awesome team, but then they stopped being awesome so we left" 

"Wow, Amanda, for once you didn't ramble" 

Amanda feigns offense "You wound me! All of my stories are brief! Remember when I told you about my party. Hannah knows this--"

"Don't encourage her!" Diana says strictly and Hannah smiles faintly. Diana continues as she looks at Akko "Anyway, the point is, we used to be on a team but we left because the team was turning into something we didn't agree with" 

"Except Mayu, she's a first-year" Amanda buts in and Akko nods at her.

"Now that you know all that. Are you in?" Diana questions.

"Yeah, I'm in"

"Great" Amanda bumps her fist in the air. Diana checks her phone

"I've spent to much time talking to you and I need to get home" with a spare wave she heads out

"We should get going too" Hannah nods

"Yeah, me too"

"We'll see you tomorrow gurl?"

"Yeah, see you" They wave goodbye and go their separate way. Time to make the trek to the far end of the lot. Akko wonders why they make visitors park so far away. Grumbling the entire way to her bike she eventually finds it and hops on, puts her helmet on and makes her way home.

As soon as the door is open Akko can hear clanging in the kitchen and that means Nikki is home. 

"Hey, Nikki" she glances up in surprise.

"Hey! You're home early"

"Am I? It's right around dinner time" she sniffs "And what are you making?"

Nikki giggles "Guess!" Akko tries to peek into the pot but the younger one hides it from her. "Ub ub ub, no cheating!" she smirks

"BBQ sauce!"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Nikki facepalms

"Pizza!" 

"No, you don't cook pizza in a pot" the young one sighs.

"Okonomiyaki!"

"Again, not something you cook in a pot"

"Suckling pig!"

"What--"

"Oden!"

"No--"

"Shad Roe!"

"How do you even know what Shad Roe is?"

"Fugu!"

She just looks at Akko who is smirking in her mind 

"Seriously?"

"...so that's a no?

"How exactly did you get into the most prestigious pilot program in the country?" Akko grins at her and Nikki grins back

"I'm just glad you're the one cooking and not me. Everything you make is delicious! You really have a talent for cooking, you know?" the older brunette praises her sibling.

"Oh shut up" She tries to hold back her smile but fails.

"Oh, and it's bolognese" Akko smirks at her sister who frowns at her. 

"Are you kidding me?" after some seconds of silence they both laugh. Helping her sister, Akko sets the table and both Nikki and Akko have a full portion of pasta in front of them. They talked about Nikki's first day and Akko helped her find or begin a cooking club.

"So how was your first day?" the younger one asks.

"My day was kind of weird. It started horribly. I almost ran over this girl on my way to school, but being the gentleman that I am--" Nikki snorts, and the brunette pointedly ignores her "--I stopped to help her. I'm lucky I did that too because when I was looking for a team to join, the only one looking for members was hers" 

"so she let you join?" Nikki raises her brow

"Yup" Akko rubs her neck sheepishly 

"Lucky you" she smirks

"That's what I said"

"Sound like you had quite a day" the conversation continues and eventually lulls to a natural close. Soon both of our plates are polished clean

"I am so full" Akko whines

"And who told you to be such a pig?" Akko helps her clean-up

"I think I'm going to relax for a bit, then go to bed early" 

"Me too! Goodnight" Nikki gives Akko a hug

"Night" they part ways and Akko heads to her room. Being too early to go to bed Akko starts the process of getting a parking pass. She logs into her weblink to find the documents to request a permit. It took longer than she expected to fill out all of the paperwork and that leaves her exhausted. Crawling into her bed, the brunette closes her eyes and soon fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I forgot to tell you what Akko's bike looks like, well I can say that it is red and the model, hmm look BMW s1000rr, also her helmet is black and nothing more. Hope you like it, don't forget to leave a suggestion and see you next time, see ya~ ^_^


	3. Ready? Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but no Diana in this chapter now please enjoy ;)

The sun shines through the curtains and across Akko's face but she keeps her eyes shut and turns over in the bed trying to force herself back to sleep, but the more she tries the more awake she becomes. 

_What time it is?_

Her clock flashes '6:30'. Still has another half ab hour before her alarm goes off, she should get back to sleep and curls deeper into her blankets but soon gets bored. The only time she ever naturally wakes up this early is when she has jet lag, don't know if that is a curse or a blessing you should tell me. She may as well get ready. Quickly changing into her uniform that was a deep blue to purple the suit jacket that has a bit of white and blue lines going on it and the shirt was plain white accompanied by a red tie with slacks or a skirt in the same color as the jacket. With the uniform on she heads downstairs to an empty kitchen.

It's weird to be the first on up because Akko was always the last one up as Nikki is doing her thing in the kitchen. She just needs to catch up with some reading while she will wait for her sister and that shouldn't take that long. Akko pulls up the news app on her phone and the front page doesn't have anything interesting...until she spots an article on Aludian Enterprises: _"Aludian Enterprises has officially announced their intention to sponsor an up-and-coming team in the coming "War Games. The rapidly expanding the R &D company is gaining a lot of attention in the field of cenorobotics, and they're putting pressure on the established innovators, such as Vector Industries and Paragon Weaponry. Much to their success can be attributed to CEO Donnie Roos, who was a top graduate in the Pilot Program at Luna Nova Academy, and a visionary when it comes to modern and functional designs for GEAR"_

The time on the brunette's phone reads 6:57. She listens for any signs of life upstairs, but there is none. Akko's grumbling stomach caught her attention and so she needs to grab something to eat before she needs to go and it doesn't seem like Nikki's coming down anytime soon. Her phone flashes to the next article--a headline on Dasshu, Akko pushes the button shaped like a film projector on the bottom of the page, and the text projects on the nearest surface. Then she places her phone in a dock on the table so the text shines on the kitchen table

Grabbing a couple of slices of bread and stick them into the toaster, as she waits for the toast to finish, she sits at the table and read the article

_Daryl Cavendish, CEO of Dasshu, made an unscheduled appearance at the memorial service yesterday for Bernadette Cavendish. Some years ago and still now, the community is shocked by the unexpected death of Luna Nova's most promising pilot. The introduction has been rescheduled to take place next week--_

"What're you reading?" 

"Ahh!" Akko jumps in surprise and nearly falls off her chair as she tries to turn towards Nikki. She looks at her sister strangely.

"Geez, what's your problem?" she asks with an annoyed voice.

"You scared me!" Akko puts her hand on her chest and breaths

"Why were you looking at hentai or something?" Nikki arches a brow at her sister and also flashes her a smirk.

"What? No! Of course not!" Nikki laughs at her sister's horrified expression and walks past her.

"I know! I know! You're reading the news, I can see it on the table. Boooring! You know that makes you officially old, right? Only old people read the news for fun" She laughs at Akko and then glances at her toast, which had popped up while they were talking "Your toast is burned" 

"What!" Akko leaps out of her chair and stands beside Nikki "It's not burned" the younger one flips it over to reveal a dark side of charcoal "Oh..."

"You're so hopeless! How did you survive in college without me?" she asks Akko with a sweet smile

"Well... I ate in the cafeteria" 

"That explains it" she smirks and throws the toast then she pulls two yogurts from the fridge "Since you botched breakfast, we'll have to make do with a quick snack if we don't want to be late" Akko accepts the yogurt Nikki hands her, and both finish them in record time. Grabbing their stuff to head out the door.

"Are you able to give me a ride today? The bust yesterday was so crowded!" Nikki asks with hope as she twirls to look at Akko.

"Sorry Nikki, I'm not taking my bike today. I don't have a parking pass yet"

"Ohh, how long will it take" Akko rubs her ching to think

"I'm not sure, but hopefully soon" she then sighs and walks into the street

"Well, for the sake of your sanity, I hope it's not too long!" Nikki teases her older sister

"Thanks... I think?" Nikki laughs

"I'll see you later, kay?" 

"See you" she weaves and heads for her bus stop while the other brunette heads for hers. At least it's a nice day to be waiting for the bus, the stop was a bit crowded. She leans up against the shelter as she waits, the bus squeals to a halt in front of Akko only a few minutes after her arrival, the brunette follows the other passengers on, scans her Id and search the rows for a free seat. She settles into the first seat she finds and grumbles as a large man sits down beside her and crushing her against the window. _I_ _can already imagine how enjoyable this ride will be_.

Luckily for Akko, it isn't a long ride and she's at school before she can complain too much. Getting out from the bus Akko pills up the schedule on her phone and checks her first class: GEAR Arsenal 201. The building isn't too far away so that a good start and soon she reaches the building, the classroom was about half the size of the lecture hall for her Piloting 101. For some reason, this is a comfort for her, probably because it reminds Akko of the class sizes at CINY, she takes a seat near the back of the room just as the professor enters

"Good morning, class. We're going to dive right into the material. Question: Who can name one of the leading companies in GEAR weapon manufacturing?" 

before Akko has a chance to answer, another student chimes in "Vector Industries!

"Sorry, Incorrect" 

"Paragon Weaponry" came from Akko's mouth

"Very good!" The professor says, the student huffs "And why isn't it Vector"

"Vector deals with thruster and maneuverability whereas Paragon deals with weaponry...Hence the name 'Paragon Weaponry'" goes into the details of Paragon's R&D and the future of beam weaponry for the remainder of the class. And so he goes on until the class ends "Have a good day!" students scramble to collect their things before hurrying out of the room. Akko's think she'll go back to the hangar. This class has inspired Akko to go have a proper look at her GEAR, she takes the path through the Pilot's Lounge and follows the tunnels until she reaches my GEAR. 

Pulling down the ladder beside her docking station. Akko climbs up to the top, which is about level with the chest section of her robot. She unlocks the chest cavity, with a mechanical roar, it splits open in separating panels, revealing a lower seat. She easily hops in the seat and breathes in the comforting scent of metal and plastic, it faintly reminds her of new-car smell. Once she's settled, Akko triggers the closing sequence, as the chest panels return, her seat scoops her further into her GEAR until she's nestled in the darkness of the cockpit.

The brunette initiates the boot-up sequence. The cockpit glows a faint red, then flickers into life, and she can't help but smile at the familiarity of it all. The bright glow of the panels illuminates the interior until there isn't a trace of a shadow left. Statistics blink around me in a series of rapid numbers and diagrams.

"Gear initialization sequencing complete" came the voice of Akko's GEAR, it feels like a warm welcome from an old friend.

"Shiny Chariot, please run a Comprehensive check"

"Sistem in progress..." nothing to do but wait now. The light along with her display pulse with changing colors as the check progresses. It flows through warm colors: red, orange, yellow before illuminating the cockpit with a bright green

"All system functions: normal. Unknown docking station detected" 

"Register the current dock as the home station" and now she waits a bit until the GEAR voice came back

"Completed. Recommendation: please update system calibration configuration" this is recommended all the time. Whenever the pilot and the GEAR change locations, Shiny Chariot will request a recalibration of the system, even the slightest difference in air pressure can trigger and inaccuracy. At least the process is easy. All that Akko has to do is make sure she correctly follow sequential number order so Shiny Chariot can achieve the necessary internal calculations.

"Alright, start up the process"

"Calibration sequence initiating..." Akko gives a few minutes as her GEAR automatically adjusts itself. "Calibration successful."

"Perfect" everything seems to be in order for Akko's GEAR. After one last look, the pilot shuts down her GEAR and unlocks the chest cavity again, once she hops out, the panels slide back in place until she hears the faint click of them locking. As the brunette turns towards the elevator, she spots Amanda waving at her. She nimbly makes her way down and stands beside her.

"Akko" Amanda smiles at her

"Hey, what's up?" 

"Good. Is this your "go-to" hangout place? This is the second time I've run into you here" 

"Heh, I guess it's starting to be. What are you doing here?" Akko asks Amanda who's smile becomes more glorious.

"I thought I'd pay a visit to my GEAR. It helps when I keep her company for a bit. Keeps her spirits up" 

"Is there a girl you're keeping captive in your GEAR?" Akko asks trying to keep a straight face as Amanda laughs.

"If only...unfortunately, no girl ever goes near my GEAR" She sighs wistfully while the brunette try very hard to keep a straight face again 

"I'm so sorry"

"Me too" he smiles fall from her face but as quick as it fell, as quick it made its way up "So what were you doing here?

"Just checking to make sure everything's working fine" 

"And does it?" Akko only nods with a proud smile on her face as she looks at Shiny Chariot. Her GEAR was red with white and some brown spots on it, it has sheath on its left side where it kept a hidden Katana sword made for the GEAR has small wings attached to it. Akko's GEAR was a Japanese style one that Amanda didn't saw before, it stands there with such a grace as the head of Shiny Chariot is was curved and sharp at the same time, the eyes for it was slightly narrowed for an intimidating look. Amanda glances curiously at Akko's GEAR.

"How about a simulator match?" Akko just shrugs but it'd be delightful to get a feel for how things are at Luna Nova

"Sure" 

"We can both use the basic robot program. That way, all accessories, and weapons will be the same and it'll be based on kill alone"

"May the best win" She grins and races in the opposite direction, Akko sees her pause by a green GEAR before she gets back into her own. Once she is settled in the cockpit, she switches on the open network configuration. Immediately, a request from Amanda comes in and Akko accepts it. After the two girls are connected, they both boot up their virtual training simulation program.

"Oh! Very fancy. I haven't seen a Japanese style GEAR before" Amanda says and Akko hums as she experiments with her robot controls and watches in amusement as it makes the same movements within the simulator. We all know that simulators are freakishly accurate at emulating the real thing, but it still can't quite replicate the feeling of live matches and also you can't feel every impact or even the slightest shift in motion.

"As you can see, both of us are kitted with the same standard equipment. You have your energy shield for blocking, thrusters for movement, a ranged weapon, and a close combat weapon." Akko evaluates her GEAR and finds all the components, Amanda mentioned.

"Remember, you have to use the right tool at the right time. There's usually more than one right move you cand make, but you have to think fast!" 

"Why are we still talking? Can I shoot you yet?" Akko says as she gets restless.

"I'm loving the enthusiasm" Amanda laughs "Are you ready?" 

"I was born ready!" the brunette pilot smirks

"Let's do this!" 

Shiny Chariot pilot hands fall naturally into place and grip the controls. She can't stop the smile that spread across her face as her heart beats faster in anticipation. Oh, how Akko missed this. Shiny Chariot shifts into a fighting stance and holds out her gun, while Amanda Activates her thrusters and points her double guns at Akko. Shiny Chariot dashes out of the way of Amanda's GEAR attack, then she equips one of her guns and returns the fire. She dodges, but Akko's shot still grazes her and she takes some damage.

As Akko boost forward, Amanda moves back to keep the distance between them. She shots again but her aim is not accurate and Akko weaves away with her gun in hand she aims...her hand wavers and Amanda easily dodges the shot the fires back. Akko dashes out of the way but she's not fast enough, the brunette winces as she takes another hit, with her shield up, it sucks up energy as it absorbs each attack, and Akko is in the dangerously low territory now

_I don't think I can withstand another hit like that_

Since Amanda likes using ranges weapons, Akko wants to close the distance and force her into a melee battle and so she boost forward...and switches to her katana mid-boost and swings the blade in a high arc. Amanda tries to block with her gun, Akko's sword lands on them with a loud crack. The girls struggle in a battle of wills, sweat beads down their face, a loud roar escapes Akko as she channels her strength into her attack...and breaks through Amanda's defense. As her sword falls through, Amanda's GEAR goes dark.

With the match over, Akko shouts down her GEAR and gets back on the ground and after a few minutes, Amanda appears. 

"Not bad! I knew I made a good choice with you. I've got a sixth sense for these things" Amanda wipes her nose with a smirk and put her hands on her hips.

"Heh, thanks. You're not so bad yourself"

"Anyway, we'll want to meet up tomorrow before the qualifiers to practice, so what's your number?" the pilots quickly exchange number

"So...i guess I should go and get some stuff done" Akko excuses herself and walks away with a wave "Bye" with that Akko makes her way to the library. She only has gotten assignments for one class so far so it shouldn't be a worry but if she would do her work now, she can do whatever she wants over the weekend. _That it! Let's do this stupid shit._

She enters through the sliding doors into a large and bright library. Row after row of tall shelvings filled with books stretches further than Akko can see. Several students are scattered about the room, some search the bookshelves while others study at the cubicle desks throughout the library, Akko makes her way to the reference shelves and starts reviewing titles but she grabs the closest book to her and sits at a table, flipping it open she starts reading.

By the time she is done, it's time for her to head home. She waits impatiently for the bus when it pulls up, she climbs on and grabs an aisle seat. Arriving at her destination Akko gets off the bus and walks home. She enters the house and hears laughter coming from the kitchen, she drops her bag on the floor and follows the sound of her family and the delicious smells of dinner.

"Hey" She greets them casually and sits at the table and watches Nikki and Ursula move around the kitchen. It's kinda weird to see her aunt in the kitchen since this isn't her best suit but the two of them are wearing matching aprons. "Looking good, Aunt! That apron really suits you. It brings out your eyes"

"..." she glares at her older and infuriating niece "That's it! I'm done" She tears off the apron and tosses it aside then she looks at Nikki, "You said I'd look sexy" Nikki giggles and goes back to the food she's cooking.

"You did look sexy! Every man and lady loves someone who can cook"

"And I love a lady who cooks for me!" Akko points at Nikki and winks at her younger sister with a sweet smile as her imagination runs wild with the girl that she almost ran over. _Man, that would be nice._

"Amen!" and it seems that Chariot can agree with her niece as she sits beside Akko. The two older people laugh as Nikki sticks her tongue out at them.

"So what are we having," Akko asks while she puts her chin into her palm as her elbow props on the kitchen table. Nikki turns her head to Akko and grins.

"Guess!"

"Oh God, not this again" the former pilot(Ursula) just laughs at the girls.

"How was your day, Akko? I didn't see you around the Academy" Akko just shrugs at her aunt.

"It was alright" 

"Oh yeah? What kind of shenanigans did you get up to?" her aunt closes her eyes and gave the pilot a warm smile

"Nothing major. Had class this morning, checked out my GEAR after, one of my teammates showed up and we had a practice simulation, so that's why you didn't saw me" Akko exemplifies why her aunt didn't saw her and what she did this day.

"Well, it sounds fun, who else is on the team?" 

"Amanda, myself, and another two girls" Akko brings one finger up as she enumerates her team.

"Good looking girls?" aunt Ursula winks at the niece who now her face is red.

"Yeah! But I kinda sense that Amanda and Hannah have something going on, on the exterior, it just looks like a cat and a dog are fighting but if you analyze the two girls it's just something more" Akko shrugs as she thinks at the fiery girl and the other one who is more calculated. Nikki places full plates in front of them, then removes her apron and join the older women at the table.

"What else did you get up to today?" their aunt ask before taking a bite of their dinner.

"I got a chance to catch up on some of my work, so that's good," she said munching on her food then swallows it.

"Proud of you Akko. Glad you staying on top of your studies" Chariot ruffles Akko's hair and the pilot grumbles under her breath.

"Are you going to be a teacher's pet with all your studying?" 

"I'm sorry Nikki, who's in the top Cernorobotics school in the UK?" 

"Oh, now you're just gloating" Nikki pouts at Akko and Chariot lets out a hearty laugh. 

"She's got you there, kiddo" 

"No fair! You guys are ganging up on me" Nikki crosses her arms and sinks into her chair. The older woman cleans her plate, then rests a hand on her stomach and lets out a belch. Nikki and Akko blink at her. 

"I was simply complimenting the chef" she grins and explains her actions. 

Akko nods and smiles too. "I should do the same" Akko opens her mouth to burp, but Nikki squeals in protest. 

"Please don't! I'd rather not have them" she winces at the gesture the two made. Ursula and Akko laugh as Nikki clears the table, then Ursula rests a hand on Akkos shoulder.

"Want to watch a movie or something before you two head to bed?" Akko almost says yes but a long yawn escapes her mouth.

"I'm pretty fried so I think I might go review some notes then get to bed. I've got qualifiers tomorrow"

"That's fair. Nikki" she turns to her other niece who is cleaning the plates.

"I'll join you when I'm done the cleaning" 

"Then I shall help you" Akko stands up and Ursula and Nikki both wave. Akko waves back and heads to her room as she reviews the notes her eyes are getting tired, she flicks her tablet off and goes to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and see you next time. Peace out! ^_^
> 
> P.S - The story why Chariot is an ex-pilot will come maybe in the next chapter. Now Peace out~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I was inspired by a novel that I played/read a long time ago. Don't forget to leave some reviews and in the next chapter we are meeting our princess. See ya around~


End file.
